


Gossip

by Spacecadet72



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is accepting of a commoner courting the Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

“Well, what do you expect from a man raised by trolls?”

 

Anna faltered, trailing off in the middle of telling Elsa about Sven and Olaf’s latest adventure. Elsa, too, had stiffened as they overheard the conversation coming from the council chambers. Anna was on her way to lunch with Kristoff, but Elsa had asked her to walk with her on her way to meet with the Royal Council.

 

The men inside continued speaking, unaware of their audience standing outside the doors.

 

“It’s an embarrassment. It was bad enough when he was visiting all the time as the “official ice master”, but now that he’s officially courting the princess…”

 

This comment was met with a laugh. “There’s no way they’ll actually get married. There are plenty of eligible royals and nobles who would make a much more suitable match.”

 

Anna’s hands were clenched into fists at her sides, her face flushed. Elsa placed a restraining hand on Anna’s shoulder.

 

“You’re going to be late for lunch with Kristoff. I will handle this.” her voice was low and reassuring as she spoke. Anna nodded, still looking angry, and walked off down the hall. Elsa stood up even straighter and calmly pushed open the door into the council chambers.

 

“Gentlemen.” she greeted, her voice deceptively calm.

 

“Your Majesty.” the men in the room bowed as she entered. Several of them were unable to meet her eyes.

 

“Do we have a problem here?” she asked, an edge creeping into the calm of her tone. She looked specifically at the men she had overheard making comments.

 

There was no response.

 

“If there are any problems with the way official positions are being carried out, I need to hear of them, but idle gossip has never been the mark of gentility.”

 

“Your Majesty…” the man who laughed earlier spoke up hesitantly, “there has been some talk. Even you must admit, Mr. Bjorgman’s background makes him questionable company for the princess.”

 

Elsa’s face hardened, and the temperature in the room dropped noticeably. “As we have recently learned, background is no guarantee as to who will make suitable company or myself or for my sister.”

 

“Now, if we could discuss what we came here to discuss?” Elsa suggested firmly, and the rest of the council nodded. No extra comments were made.

 

 --

 

When Elsa opened the door to the main sitting room a little while later, she found Anna curled up against Kristoff on the sofa. They were speaking quietly and Kristoff had his arm around Anna, his thumb rubbing comfortingly against her arm. They both looked up as Elsa walked in. Anna’s anger had mostly faded, and sadness had replaced it. Kristoff looked resigned. He was used to people causing pain.

 

Elsa sat in the chair across from the couple. She wished she had been alone to overhear the conversation earlier, that this afternoon could have been avoided. “I have made it clear that such comments will not be tolerated.”

 

She looked at Kristoff warmly as she continued. "Your place is here."

 

Kristoff nodded in thanks to Elsa.

 

"I guess it's good that I'm just the spare." Anna said, still curled up against Kristoff, a false brightness in her voice.

 

He pulled back to look at her, alarmed. "What?"

 

Elsa remained silent, but her face mirrored Kristoff's concern. 

 

Anna kept her face down as she spoke. "Well, Elsa's the heir and I'm just the spare in case anything happens.  There are expectations of my behavior, but I'm not Queen, so they can cut me more slack."

 

Kristoff's arm tightened around her. "Anna..." he began, his voice pained.

 

"It doesn't bother me. I know I'm more than just the spare to you two, and if it means people pay less attention to judge, I’m glad."

 

Elsa sighed. "They pay enough attention that it won't be easy for you two. As I said, Kristoff's place is here, but others won't be as accepting."

 

"He helped save the kingdom, isn't that enough?" Anna asked, sounding frustrated. She tipped her head back to look up at Kristoff. "You're right, reindeer are better than people."

 

Kristoff laughed. "I've found some exceptions to that rule."

 

Anna smiled up at him, her normally sunny disposition returning.

 

Elsa watched them silently, smiling softly. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew they would be fine.

 

Elsa stood suddenly, drawing Anna and Kristoff's attention away from each other. "I have other matters that I have to attend to, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

 

Anna smiled and nodded.

 

"Thank you, Elsa." Kristoff said softly with a smile.

 

Elsa smiled back and moved towards the door. As she left the room, she turned back in time to see Anna lean up to capture Kristoff's lips with hers. She shut the door quietly behind her. They would be absolutely fine.


End file.
